Stumbling through the grey
by Liyah Grant
Summary: Now a short story, with a collection of one-shots (chapter four is Castiel, so will chapters 5, and six, then chapter 7 will be Nathaniel, and so on and so on.) The short story is about child abuse, a five year old who lives with her aunt, who she sees as a mother figure gets the help of Amour secure high school students. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**"Can you fix a shattered vase, and make it worth something?"  
"No the cracks would still be there, but I want you to be whole again."  
"That's a nice dream."  
"I will make it reality."  
"No you can't. You're just like the rest."  
"No I'm not."  
"What makes you so different?"  
"I see the beauty in your cracks like a shattered vase glued back together"**

**I am not dead! I'm so sorry I haven't beenable to update one if two choices, I still haven't gotten my computer back, and things are pretty bad for me now. Sorry about any grammar errors. **

* * *

I sobbed quietly to myself. _Make it stop; please make it stop. _I begged. I heard screaming. Then yelling, and loud sobbing. I shuddered in my bed._ Please stop. _I begged. I pushed the covers off of me feeling sickly warm. I sat at the foot of the door. Wiping my eyes dry.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going bitch?" More screaming.

"Get away from me!" I heard a loud noise followed by cursing. I started shaking uncontrollably. I clenched my fist together tightly. I had to be strong for mommy. She scrambled through the door her pink hair a mess, and dark bruises formed on her skin. She hurriedly locked the door, and we both trembled as we heard his fist slam into the wood. Mommy crawled to my bed hugging me.

"He wont get us this time honey." She ran her fingers through my hair tenderly. The loud banging ceased, and we both relaxed. "I'm so sorry baby...I wish I could give you a better life." Tears formed in her eyes. I hugged her patting her back affectionately.

"It's okay Mommy; I understand." I told her. She started sobbing harder.

"You shouldn't" He voice trembling. "You're too young" She pulled her self back. "Sing for me?" She smiled tears flowing freely down her face. I had the urge to cry too, but I had to stay strong for Mommy. I sang my favorite Taylor Swifts song Both Of Us.

"I wish I was strong enough to lift not one, but both of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one, but both of us..." I watched as Mommy smiled as she cried as if she was staring at something beautiful.

* * *

I flipped the page of my book. I bit my nails as I read each word quickly reading it with no trouble at all. I pictured the boy standing in front of his parents bravely telling them that he would not go back to the hospital to get his cancer treated again. I sighed rereading the pages. I wished for the same courage that he had. I had prayed, but my prayers went unanswered unlike my grandmother thought they would.

"Grant! Get away from that book, and out on that field!" My coach yelled at me. I stood up obediently setting my book down gently on the bottom bar of the soccer goal net. I heard mocking laughter as I awkwardly stumbled onto the field. I heard more laughter as a boy suddenly stuck his foot out tripping me. I coughed as all the wind got knocked out of me. I saw small hands in front of my face. I looked up to see a brown-haired boy with dark green eyes, and tan skin. His grey shirt hanged loosely off his shoulders. I took his small hands hesitantly. He struggled to get me up. I saw that he was the same height as me.

"Hey mouse heads up!" I heard someone shout as a ball hit him in the back on his head. He fell forward, but I had caught him before he fell to the ground in front of me. He growled out in anger. I picked up the ball that was thrown, and threw it back at the boy would had thrown it. It hit him in the face as he started crying. The brown-haired boy smiled up at me impressed.

"Nice throw; I didn't think you could do that." He stretched his arm by pulling it over to the other arm with his other hand. "I'm Michel." He put his hands out. I shook it still wary. "Why do you read so much?." We both looked at the book that was being picked at by nosy girls it was haphazardly thrown aside, and I quickly came to its rescue.

"Because life is a cruel thing." I said bitterly. He looked at the book summary on the back.

"Then why are you reading a book about cancer?" He raised an eyebrow smiling.

"Because it has a happy ending." I whispered. He nodded.

"You must be the Liyah I've heard about. It's nice to meet you." He said as everyone lined up to return to their class. I felt a small flicker of hope in my chest. Until he returned to his friends smiling, and laughing. I heard him loudly say;

"Yeah she's a total weirdo; thanks for the warning."

I clenched my book to my chest fighting the urge to cry. Why is everything so mean? I walked back to class after the other's emotionless. I sat down at my table alone. I noticed bright red hair out of the corner of my eye. I looked to the back of the classroom to see an older boy in a black jacket with a lot of zippers, and a red shirt. He was sipping out of a plastic cup filled with coffee with his red shoes kicked up on the desk. He stared back at me with stormy grey eyes looking bored. He looked _intimidating._

"Quiet down class." I heard Miss Green say, so I turned my attention to her. "Today we have a few high school students at our school to help with our learning activities for a few weeks." She glanced at the boy in the back with an unreadable expression. "And all of those students used to come here at Amouris elementary. So please show respect to those here because they took time put of their busy schedules' to come here today." I noted she didn't bother introducing him. She handed out worksheets, and I got to work on mine. The others were slowly completing theirs chatting between each question. There were the smarter people who silently worked together in a group not wasting any time. I set my pencil down finished. I almost laughed aloud at how easy it was.

"Liyah." I looked up to see Miss Green sitting across from me. "Why don't you go sit with the other students if you already finished your work; maybe you could help them." Her voice was too sweet. It was all the same. A small spark of anger shot through my chest angry, and intense.

"Because that worked so well last time." I whispered my voice coming out even to my relief. She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry." She went back to sit at her desk kicking the red-haired boy out of her chair. No she wasn't; just like the others. I opened my book back up getting lost in sweet words. _No one would understand._ I gripped the book tighter. I felt my heart-throb when I read that the old woman's cow died. It was symbolic. It was how the little boy, and the old woman met. I felt my eyes burn, but I kept the tears back. I couldn't show weakness in front of these people. The boy wasn't much help. He would tell them when they were doing things wrong, and wouldn't help them find the answer. I felt glares at my back when he glanced at my paper silently walking away. The bell rang, and I took my bag walking out the door quickly. I slowed down once I made it out the gate, but I heard laughing. I turned around to see a group of girls, and boys staring at me maliciously as if I were noting more than a runt to boot...I am. The biggest; Tommy snatched my now finished book out of my hand holding it over my head.

"What ya have here loser." He looked down at me cruelly. He looked at the water filled ditch, and his eyes lit up. He walked into the grass holding it over the water.

"No!" I shouted running forward. I wouldn't let them hurt what was so much bigger than them, but all the hopes of interfering went away as a girl grabbed my blonde hair. I cried out in pain my eyes burning worse than ever. I trembled as painful memories flashed through my head. "Don't touch me!" I silently prayed for him to make them let me go. I felt someone pull at the rosary around my neck.

"What a pretty necklace; I'll be taking that." She pulled it off my neck, and I heard the chain snap as my skin started to burn.

"No! Give it back!" I screamed. I saw the book fall towards the water in slow motion. I struggled to get free. I watched horrified as it descended. I blinked when I saw it fall into a large pale hand. I followed the hand with my eyes watching another hand flip through the pages tenderly. I glanced at the owner of the hand's face. He had golden eyes with matching hair. He wore a white shirt with a tie pattern on it, and a blue jacket. The group started to run away seeing an adult, but a dark-skinned girl had grabbed the wrist of the small brunette who had taken my rosary. The older girl ripped it off her neck letting it go. I reached out for the necklace with broken hope. She smiled lopsided handing me the metal. I sighed quietly in relief. The older blonde boy walked up to me handing me my book.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was caring. It was different. I quickly nodded standing there uncomfortably.

"Thank you." I whispered shyly. The boy smiled widely.

"It was noting; I was just doing the right thing." He made wide gestures to elaborate. The girl adjusted her hat that reminded me of some what of a sailor captain.

"Plus I needed a list of good deeds to show off to Castiel." She said jokingly. "See you later little girl." She waved goodbye turning back to the school. Were older people this nice?

"Do you feel alright walking home alone?" He asked. I quickly nodded. He smiled. "Alright be safe." He turned back to the school, and for the first time I walked home with my chin up.

* * *

What was he doing home? I wondered as I silently walked to my room. I quickly did all my homework then rushed to the kitchen to do my chores. I walked back to my room sitting down on me bed taking out one of my books that was worn from being read over, and over. Mommy said I was smart enough to read adult books so she never said anything when we bought it. My door slammed open casing me to jump, and drop my book. I looked up to see _him _as he stormed towards me dragging me by my hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you when you do the kitchen take the God damn trash out." I whimpered as he dragged me off my bed.

"Your not supposed to say God's name in vain." I automatically told him. I felt a stinging pain in my cheek as the tears started flowing freely. He laughed.

"I'll give you something to cry about." I whimpered again as he dropped me taking out his belt I cowered in a corner terrified. I lost track of how many times he hit me as I walked back to my room emotionless. All I could feel was the numb ringing in my body. I watched bruises form as the hours passed by. I heard the front door open. I smiled in relief knowing it was Mommy as the keys jingled. I heard my door open. I watched as the light from her phone covered me. I squinted as she gasped in horror. She quietly walked in. She tenderly brushed my lumpy skin. Her eyes fell on the rosary.

"I think mom was right..." She whispered.

"I won't go to an orphanage."

"But honey you don't deserve this."

"Nether do you. What will he do to you when I leave?" I argued. She stayed silent looking at me guiltily. "Why do we stay?" She didn't say anything as she kissed my forehead goodnight. I knew what she was thinking. She didn't know either. I fell asleep soon after that.

She had a reason to react that way. My long clothes covered most of the bruises, but there were two on my face I couldn't hide. I watched Mommy as she put make up over my face. She had lighter skin than me so we had to buy one that was close to my skin color. My cheek looked darker, but it was better than walking around with black on my face. At least my hair covered my forehead. She bent down kissing my forehead.

"I've been selfish." I looked at her shocked. Mommy was the most selfless person I knew. "Keeping you here with me; I'm sorry."

"Mommy I want to be here with you." I told her. I hugged her tightly. I took off my Daddy's rosary putting it in her hands. "You need him more than I do." She looked into my eyes catching the double meaning in my words. She smiled sadly nodding, and we both went our separate ways.

* * *

No one paid attention to me as I walked into class. This would be a better day. I returned to my usual seat in the back taking out the book the librarian had given me. At first I had to keep rereading the book because Shakespeare wrote strangely, but it was easy after I realized it was just like poetry. I bet he got made fun of too before he became such a great story writer. Maybe I could see the play. I thought hopefully. I smiled to myself. I could start helping at the animal shelter again. I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the ground. I looked up to see the dark-skinned with the lopsided smile. "Hey little girl."

"Oh, Hi." I closed my book setting it aside. She picked it up with her long arms.

"Cute." She said flipping through the pages. I watched silently feeling the silence was comfortable. "So what are you up to, little girl."

"Well I was planning on going to the animal shelter after school..." I wondered why I was being so open with her.

"Do you have a pet?" She leaned back looking at me curiously.

"No my mom is allergic to animals; I just help there."

"That sounds fun. I might go with you." She put her arms behind her head. I looked at her curiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah; I have noting to do so..." She explained taking out a wad of gum, and tossing it into her mouth expertly. I giggled as I watched it fly into the air then fall into her waiting mouth. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You look like a dolphin in the aquarium." I told her. She smiled stretching her arms.

"I know I'm such a cute mammal."

"And you have fish breath." The deep voice almost startled me. I looked back to see the red-haired boy leaning back in the teachers chair sipping a can of 'monster' as the label said. His stormy grey eyes had amusement in them.

"Shut up Castiel." The girl continued smiling widely even through she seemed to be glaring at him. Castiel pretended he was deeply offended by putting a hand dramatically over his chest talking dryly.

"You don't want to hear the beautiful words I have to say; that is cold my friend." He looked down on me and leaned down to my eye level. "I'm sure Liyah wants to hear." I moved further back in my seat at the sudden action.

"Your scaring the child with your horrible face." Kim said with a smile. I suddenly felt a great sense of dread as his grin grew wider. "Don't you even dare." Now she was glaring at him. Castiel huffed rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on saying that." He muttered. He walked around the table haphazardly sitting next to the girl with the lopsided smile.

"Anyways I'm Kim." She leaned forward on the table. "And you meet Nathaniel yesterday."

Since she already heard my name I really didn't see why I should repeat it. "He was nice." I said. Castiel's entire posture changed from relaxed to very tense. Kim only glanced at his rigid form.

"Don't mind cherry top. They don't like each other." She smiled. "So do you ever see weird things at the shelter?"

"Nope; only gross." I shook my head, and she seemed disappointed. "But the aquarium is more fun. Once I saw a shark riding on the back of a sea turtle." Kim laughed.

"Really? I've never seen that before."

I laughed too. "Yeah, for some strange reason our great white loves to cuddle." I smiled. "We call him goo-chi."

"Why."

"Because he's always cover in that coral goo, and Sarah was thinking of soup." We both laughed. Castiel seemed to relax. "We have horrible naming skills. There's an eel named La, another named La, and a third named Land." I added rubbing the back of my neck hoping she would understand it. She, and Castiel both laughed.

"LaLa Land?" They both raised an eyebrow at that putting their elbows on the table supporting their heads.

"Well La, and La were born together, and we can't tell them apart, so we gave them the same name." I explained. The two smirked at me amused. "And Land came along, so James wanted to name her Land." The two nodded. I saw Miss Green smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait slow down!" I heard Castiel shouting after me.

I made a loud disapproving noise. "You're being beaten by a fourth grader in a race. Maybe you're just slow." In a second he was at my side.

"Slow? I was just going easy on you." He grinned widely, and I saw he was getting competitive. I smirked back at him looking ahead. We were racing to the music room. Castiel was going there once the class left for physical education. I decided to go with him after he gave me a sip of his monster. He started running ahead. I saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Castiel slow down!" I shouted. He saw it too, but he was already crashing into Nathaniel. The two were knocked to the ground. I skidded to a clumsy stop, and a white-haired boy steadied me. Castiel glared at him jumping back brushing off his clothes as if he touched the most disgusting thing in the world. Nathaniel glared back with the same amount of spite as he was helped to his feet. He glanced down at me, and smiled.

"Oh Liyah. What are you two up to?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We're going to the music room." I heard an annoyed huff from Castiel.

"I was just there. The door is locked." The tall white-haired boy said. I smiled.

"Of course silly, Mister T is on a field trip with his class today, so he gave me the key" I took the key out of my pocket, and he seemed amused.

"Why did he give you the key?" Nathaniel looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Because I usually go there during gym to practice." I smiled. "Nothing to worry about." Nathaniel glanced at Castiel skeptical. He sighed letting us pass. The white-haired boy came with us. He turned to Castiel humored.

"I suppose I should ask why you were running?" His voice was calm, and smooth. Castiel relaxed again smiling widely.

"Little Ly here thought that she could beat me in a race on monster." He replied with a smirk.

"You gave a little girl an energy drink?" I walked up the door to the music room opening it. I skipped over to the closet opening it too. I saw my guitar on the top shelf, and groaned. "I'm starting to question why they thought putting you in a room full of children was a good idea." The white-haired boy took the guitar down handing it to me.

"Thank you." I took it over to a counter opening the cabinet. "Now where are those guitar picks." I saw a small shiny blue object. "Found it." I picked up the small piece on plastic. It was plucked out of my hands my larger fingers, and I watched Castiel study the guitar pick carefully. He smirked.

"Is that a butterfly." I was surprised he noticed the yellow inside it. He tossed it back, and I caught it quickly.

"Actually it's a dragonfly." I corrected. Castiel rolled his eyes smiling. He sat back in a chair closing his eyes. I rolled my eyes as I watched him put headphones on. I quietly strummed my guitar softly.

"What is that?" I looked at the white-haired boy who had stopped writing in his notebook.

"Its just something my dad used to play for me." I replied quietly. He observed me. I noticed that his eyes weren't the same color. I stared back at green, and orange. He smiled.

"Do you mind playing it again?" I started playing the song again. He listened as he started writing again. After it ended he smiled. "Did your father make that?" I nodded. "I'm Lysander."

"I'm Liyah." I heard a soft snoring, and I looked at Castiel to find him sleeping. We both laughed as the door opened. I was surprised to see Nathaniel come in. Lysander looked just as surprised, but he smiled. He was followed by a white-haired girl in a white dress, and high black boots.

"Nathaniel; what brings you here?" He rested his leg on the other keeping it flat like a table. "Hello Rosalya." He greeted. I watched as her eyes fell on me.

"Awe you look adorable in that jacket." She studied my black jacket with a rainbow on the side. "Maybe with a green skirt..." She looked at me thoughtfully. I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

"Well I don't have anything to do, and Rosalya was looking for you." Nathaniel said. He seemed relieved to see Castiel asleep. Nathaniel glanced at me. "Hello Liyah."

"Hi Nathaniel." I started adjusting the strings on my guitar. Rosalya sat down next to me.

"I wish everyone could come; I'd be much more fun with Cynthia here." She sighed. Lysander smiled.

"You mean it would be much more fun playing dress up with Cynthia." He corrected. Rosalya laughed nodding.

"Cynthia?" I thought for a moment. "Does she have purple eyes?" I asked. Rosalya nodded.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes; she comes to the aquarium with James a lot."

"Green hair?"

"Can't miss it." I watched as Rosalya giggled.

"So do you work there too?"

"No I'm not old enough, but I like to help." I told her. She smiled.

"That's so sweet of you." She folded her hands in her lap sting in her chair with her legs up under her. She turned to Lysander.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She glanced at the sleeping Castiel with a grin.

"We were just hanging out." He replied writing more in his notebook. We all sat in silence so I started playing my guitar again.

Maybe this would have a happy ending.

**I am so sorry. As i said in the a.n i cant update as much now, so decided to post something i never really planned to.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys, so **heres** another chapter of stumbling through the grey

* * *

**Recomended** book: The Boy called It (trilogy)

* * *

Facts/Satistics: tipsandtools/11-facts-about-child-abuse

Approximately 5 children die every day because of child abuse.

1 out of 3 girls and 1 out of 5 boys will be sexually abused before they reach age 18.

90 percent of child sexual abuse victims know the perpetrator in some way.

68 percent are abused by a family member.

Most children become victims of abuse and neglect at 18 months or younger. In 2010, 1,537 children died of abuse or neglect.

79.4 percent were under the age of 4.47.7 percent were under the age of 1.

Boys (48.5 percent) and girls (51.2 percent) become victims at nearly the same rate.

3.6 million cases of child abuse are reported every year in the U.S.

And the number of children involved in these reports is 6 million.

Abused and neglected children are 11 times more likely to engage in criminal behavior as an adult.

About 80 percent of 21-year-olds who were abused as children met criteria for at least one psychological disorder.

14 percent of all men and 36 percent of all women in prison were abused as children.

Abused children are less likely to practice safe sex, putting them at greater risk for STDs.

They're also 25 percent more likely to experience teen pregnancy.

Age of most children who become victims of abuse and neglect: 18 months or younger .

Number of children in the United States who died because of abuse or neglect in 2010: 1,537 Of the number of children who died because of abuse or neglect... 79.4% were younger than four years of age47.7% were younger than one year in age Rate at which boys become victims vs. girls: Nearly the same (48.5% male vs. 51.2% female)

How many reports of child abuse are made? Number of reports of child abuse every year in the United States: 3.6 million

Number of children involved in child abuse reports: 6 million

Who reports child abuse? Reports that came from teachers, law enforcement or legal representatives, or social service providers: 60% (teachers 16.4%; law enforcement 16.7%; social service 11.5%) Anonymous (9%), other relatives of the child (7%), parents (6.8%), and friends or neighbors of the child (4.4%) made up the remaining total.

Who is most likely to abuse or neglect children? Percentage of abusers who are someone the child knows (a parent/caregiver, other relatives, neighbors, friends, or persons considered family): 81.2% Age of most perpetrators of child abuse (36.3% of cases): 20 to 29 years Of the reports, 45.2% of the perpetrators were male and 53.6% were female.

* * *

I knew it would have to end at some point. The laughter, the smileds, the playful teasing, and jokes had to end at some point, I quickly did r my chores before returning to my room. Maybe I would be left alone today. I heard the bastard raiding the fridge for liquor.

This was very bad.

He was worse when he was drunk. I shivered remembering the first time he had came into my room and beat me to the point my skin was turning different colors, and I had to go to the hospital because he had broken a few of my bones.

Sure enough a few hours later he had stumbled into my room. I curled tightly up into a ball. I sang to mommy again, but it was diffrent. I felt like I was singing for both of us so we could keep on living. On the outside everything was fine. On the inside was a hungry storm devouring whatever vulnerable thing it could. It was my life.

Today was the last day I would see the high schoolers. They were all so nice. Even the girl Amber didn't try to hurt her, though she sure was rude. Castiel was pulling me by the hand quietly with Lysander at my side. All three of us were quiet. We sat in the grassy feild waiting for the day to end.

When I would have to return to my own nightmare, as much as I wished it was just a dream the bruises were still there. I had stop dreaming. All I had was the darkness of sleep as my sanctuary, but even that wasn't safe. Casteil walked some distance away before taking a lighter out of his pockets.

"He smokes?" I was surprised. Lysander nodded. Whe stayed quiet after a while until Lysander showed me a page in his notebook. He sang along as he read the words.

" All around me are familiar faces Worn out places, worn out faces Bright and early for their daily races Going nowhere, going nowhere Their tears are filling up their glasses No expression, no expression Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow No tomorrow, no tomorrow And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take When people run in circles It's a very, very mad world mad world Children waiting for the day they feel good Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday And I feel the way that every child should Sit and listen, sit and listen Went to school and I was very nervous No one knew me, no one knew me Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson Look right through me, look right through me And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take When people run in circles It's a very, very mad world ... mad world Enlarging your world Mad world."

I sniffled a little after he finished. His voice was beautiful

.

" I didn't write the song myself." He explained holding out his mp3. The screen read "Mad World, Gary Juels"

"It still sounds pretty." I declared.

"Thank you." Castiel came back, and we sat in a comfortable silence. "Hey Liyah." Casteil started with a smirk. "Why don't you stop wearing makeup."

I stiffened. " What?!" I exclaimed. I slightly panicked when Lysander showed me my reflection. Part of the makeup under my eye had disappeared, and the bruises were parcially visable. I stayed quiet.

"Liyah, please say something. " Lysander whispered gently urging me. I felt something on my head. I looked up at Castiel, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Tell us who did this? Please." I looked down at the grass. Castiel didstanced himself from me. "Alright, take your time."

3rd p.o.v (Castiel)

He hesitantly opend the door to the classroom. Nathaniel turned around uneasily looking at Castiel. He whispered something to the child he was helping. Nathaniel followed Castiel outside before he spoke.

"What is it?" Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need some help. " Castiel finally admitted. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "You remember Liyah?"

"Yes what about her." Nathaniel dropped his arms sincerely listening.

"There are more bruises. " He simply stated.

"Thats not good. Did you ask her who did it?"

"She wouldn't say."

"That really is not a good thing." Nathaniel muttered to himself. Let me handle this. " He hesitated again untill nodding. The two walked away from each other once the conversation had ended.

Nathaniel had to give Castiel credit. He would have had never noticed the bruises in the first place if Castiel hadn't pointed it out. "Liyah." He found her alone in the music room where she seemed to be taking a nap. The music teacher smiled at Nathaniel as he left the room, leaving just Nathaniel, and Liyah.

"Oh, hi Nathaniel." She sat up slowly with a yawn. Could this sweet little girl really be okay with what was happening in her life? He asked to himself.

"How are you today?"

"Tired." She smiled as she wiped her eyes. Nathaniel smiled as she did this, but frowned when he noticed the green, and blues on her skin.

"Liyah I need you to tell me where these came from." He said pulling up her sleeve. He grimaced at the swollen arm.

Liyah stayed quiet.

"I can't tell you...he would hurt me." She whispered her voice trembling. "And the police won't help...me and my mommy." She whimpered. Nathaniel embraced her tightly.

"But that doesn't mean we won't help you." He held her away so he could see her face. She had tears faling down her cheeks, so he wiped them away. "We will help you Liyah. "

"What if you get hurt?" Liyah asked. Nathaniel chuckled before responding with.

"I take boxing, I think I'll be fine if it comes to that." He hugged her again. Liyah wrapped her arms around her, and let out quiet raged breaths as she cried. Nathaniel noted she didn't wail like the other children when she was hurt. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It'll be okay...I promise. "

"Awe, you're just so cute." Rosalya squeeled as Lysander held her legs. She had immediately asked Lysander for a pigy back ride, so he had lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Jesus, man you're already 5'11." Castiel groaned at the extra 73 centimeters added to Lysander's hight?

"Feeling small?" He asked amused.

"No, just make sure she doesn't hit her head on anything. "He teased. They two gave quips back, and forth till they arrived at Liyah's front door. Her mother opened the door surprised to see Liyah waving happily on Lysander.

"You are something else." She told her daughter who had a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and ****favorites, it made me overjoyed.  
And plus I think its good for people to be more aware of child abuse...sadly it's very common; though it's more like a war you hear all about it, and some people don't notice it more that others. There's a 5k run for child abuse in my state, so that makes me very happy.**

* * *

**I'm trying third p.o.v**

Liyah sleep soundly on the couch curled up next to Rosalya. The white-haired girl stroked her hair gently listening to what Agatha had to say.

"She's a good girl." The pink haired woman started. "And more sweet than I deserve,but now I'm not sure what to do."

"If we can agree on one thing; this isn't healthy for her." Lysander said. The others nodded in agreement. Agatha sighed.

"The worst part about this is I'm not even her mother. " She whispered mournfully. "A little after Liyah was born my sister died. She had fallen into the glass table in her living room." She took a deep breath before continuing. "When she had gotten to the hospital she had lost too much blood. Her boyfriend...my boyfriend was there crying by her bed, so that's how we meet."

"What about her birth father?" Castiel asked. "Her mother decided being over dramatic when he had yelled at her, and divorced him. She always had been an idiot. " Agatha shook her head.

Everyone stayed quiet unsure of what to say.

"So the rosary is her father's?" Rosalya looked at the necklace Liyah held tightly in her small hands. Agatha nodded.

**"**I'm not sure if she's even Christian anymore, but it's the only thing she has for her to hold on to."

"Does that mean I get to spend the night at Rosalya's mommy?" Liyah sat up her eyes bright.

"Liyah sweetie."

"I don't care if you're not my real mommy, but you are my mommy. "She said jumping off the couch hugging Agatha tightly. Agatha smiled sadly embracing Liyah.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bye mommy." Liyah chimed putting the phone back on the wall. She ended up staying at Lysander's house. His brother Leigh, the man who ran the clothing shop, had no arguments against it. He even seemed to like her love for colors.

She cuddled with Lysander's stuffed bunny on the couch, talking to Leigh about the color red.

**Eight years later.**

"Mom we're going to be late!" Liyah crossed her arms impatiently. Agatha walked out of her room in a fanciful pink dress.

"Okay, calm down dear." Agatha followed Liyah to her pink car.

"It needs a paint job." Liyah muttered.

"You spend too much time with Castiel." Agatha quipped. Liyah rolled her eyes, and Agatha put her keys into the ignition starting the car. Castiel was by the front doors smoking. Lysander talked to him quietly. Castiel spotted the brightly color car, and his eyes shined in amusement.

"He little girl, I thought you said you were getting a paint job for that thing?" He greeted. Liyah rolled her eyes; a habit she had gotten from Nathaniel at Castiel's ridiculous remarks.

"Well the princess of the region still has to say yes." Liyah glanced at Agatha hopefully.

"No."

"Darn."

"Hello Lyiah." Lysander hugged her in greeting. "You're starting your freshmen year soon correct?"

"Yes, but my mom is showing more enthusiasm than me." Liyah glanced back to Agatha who was smiling widely.

"So how was your tour?" Liyah asked the two.

"Cool, I'll have to bring you along sometime." Castiel patted her on her head walking inside the chapel. Kentin, and Cynthia stood up to greet the four.

"Oh Liyah, I can't help but to feel so proud of Rosa." She said as she hugged me. James, and Mara guided them to some seats. Nathaniel looked back, and smiled at Liyah. His girlfriend with white little white cat ears poking out of her hat beamed at her.

"Hello Liyah, your aura is better than the last time we meet."

"Thank you."

"Greetings." Sarah sat beside Castiel how squeezed her hand affectionately. Armin played on his pfp system, while Alexy snuggled a purple haired man.

"Hey guys." Liyah waved. Armin grunted not noticing Mara sitting by his side. She kissed his cheek happily. Armin didn't look up from the screen, but his ears were turning pink.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The doors opened and Violet, walked with Kentin, and Castiel walked with Sarah. Cynthia walked with Lysander as the Maid of honor, and Best Man. Liyah walked down the aisle letting the lilac flowers slip from her hand. She made sure to fling some at Castiel while Samantha held the rings on a lavender pillow in a suite for she had refused to wear a dress. Iris began to play on the Piano. Leigh looked happy by the altar watching his future wife walk down the aisle in the beautiful dress Liyah, and Lysander had made. The dress was white with pastel purple ribbons wrapped around her waist, and ties the corset from the back. Her father gave her a hug before sitting down next to Rosa's mother. Cynthia took the bouquet.

Liyah watch the two say their vows. And applauded the loudest when they kissed.

Lather when Rosa went to throw the bouquet Nathaniel's girlfriend instinctively jumped seven feet in the air, and caught the flowers. Nathaniel's face became bright red as the neko played with the purple roses innocently.

* * *

**A.N: Well this out to be fun. I'm not sure if I should continue this so I'm going to see what you guys think, and I may add one-shot's here and there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guys I'm doing something different today.**

**I don't own anything, except my o.c's. The song is Far Too Young To Die by Panic! At The Disco.**

* * *

"Come on Sarah." Castiel let sarah by the hand. Her pastel green hair tied back. She wore monochromatic colors to where ever Castiel was taking her. She saw the coffee shop raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't this where over emotional children read poetry?" She asked humorously. Castiel smirked at her remark.

"No this is where over emotional children play music." He replied teasingly. Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Then I'm afraid I wouldn't fit in ether way."

"You will."

_I've never so adored you.  
I'm twisting allegories now.  
I want to complicate you.  
Don't let me do this to myself. _

Sarah gave him a small smile at his response. The man was truly hard to read, but the more time she spent with him the more she felt. She was scared, and excited for she never felt strong emotions before meeting Castiel.

_I'm chasing roller-coasters.  
I have to have you closer now.  
Endless romantic stories. __  
_

She felt her heart race when he pulled out her chair for her. Despite what others think he was a gentlemen to some point. Even though she had the knowledge that he used to sleep around she found that she didn't seem to care when he teased her, hugged her, and when he occasionally caressed her hand when they were on the roof alone.

_You never could control me._

When they first met he had flirted with her. His compliments had no affect on her, in fact she had punched him in the face when he asked (declared) a date between the two of them.

_"Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight"_

He admitted. He took a sip out of the coffee cup studying Sarah's surprised expression. "You were the first to say no." They both recalled the memory of her repeated refusals. Only when he had asked properly earlier today had she said yes.

_When the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die  
(We are far too young to die)  
Far too young to die_

"In fact I was even expecting you to turn me down again." Castiel smirked. "Though I'm pretty sure that my bad boy charm is coming on to you."

Sarah shot him a glare at the comment. Castiel realized his mistake, and sighed.

"Sorry habit." The two sat in silence listening to the faint song playing in the background.

_Fixation or psychosis?  
Devoted to neurosis now.  
Endless romantic stories.  
You never could control me._

She wondered if her brain was processing the pros, and cons of the outcomes that could happen tonight. To be honest the punk had caught her interest, but he was fully aware of the affect he had on women, so that made her spite her own feelings. Her twin sister would certainly hate her, as well as her friend Amber, but the she could care less about the two blondes when Castiel took her hand in his caressing the back gently. She watched fascinated. His thumb slowly ran up from her wrist to her knuckles then back down again, and she resisted the urge to shiver.

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight,  
When the crown hangs heavy on either side._

He leaned closer with a confident smile when she shuddered. He whispered in her ear, and his warm breath tickled her ear.

_"Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die."_

Her eyes widened when she heard the words. "C-castiel?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Castiel stroked her hair affectionately.

"I like it when your like this. Your face gets so cute when your surprised." He whispered. Sarah gritted her teeth infuriated at the warmth in her cheeks

_(We are far too young to die)  
Far too young to die. _

He embraced her holding her tightly to her chest. He whispered in her ear letting his husky voice was over her, and drown her in a sea of emotion.

_"Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight,  
When the crown hangs heavy on either side.  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.  
(We are far too young to die)  
Far too young to die. _

_Far too young to die._

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight,  
When the crown hangs heavy on either side.  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die.  
(We are far too young to die)  
Far too young to die."_

She decided she liked his voice more than Lysander's. She liked his touch more than anyone else's, she cherished his presence more than anyone else. She was infatuated. Her train of thought became lost when she kissed him on the lips softly. It was Castiel's turn to be surprised, but he recovered quickly kissing her on the lips. She rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to the new song playing in the background letting the words swirl around them.

* * *

**I would like to call out to my darling readers to say I love them (especially those who leave a review.) So the next few chapters are basically about how every one got together in the epilogue, basically. I'll occasionally have some stuff about Liyah now and then, may even go into detail about her past, and future more, but for now.. you know**

**I am flame friendly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**this was written to the song Lighters by Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars., and Stan by Eminem This kind of just felt right.**

* * *

Hey was kept watching the rain fall of the window. He was thinking about nothing in particular. He was full of him self she wasn't wrong when she said that. There was no denying it. He closed his eyes listening to the music . This was what he feel in love with, and now here he was. In a big empty house and yet he felt something was missing. As one of the most 'attractive' guys in the school as Kim had put it (noted with heavy sarcasm) why girls always seem to ogle him. He looked at his vibrating cell phone flipping it over.

"Hello?"

"Finally got your head out of the clouds, son?" Came the raspy response.

"Hi Dad." He muttered.

"I'll take that as a no." His father coughed from years of smoking. "I had hoped you would try to make your father proud before he died."

"I got a record deal." Castiel spat hanging up the phone. Yes that was what he dreamed of. Something to rub in his fathers face when he succeeded. He put another number into the phone tapping the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Lysander, can you come over?" Castiel asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course. I'll be there soon."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Lysander hummed silently as Castiel played his guitar. "My dad called." Castiel announced.

"Did you tell him?" Lysander raised an eyebrow at his friend. Castiel nodded. "Did you ever wished he would be proud of you?"

Castiel hesitated wrapping his hand around his guitar pick. "Actually I'm glad he hated what I wanted to do. I don't think I would be here otherwise." Castiel admitted.

"Is Sarah coming?" Lysander smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. She also added she would support us, and she would be our biggest fan." He added with a smile.

"Then I believe this calls for a celebration." Lysander stood up once the doorbell rang. Cynthia and Sarah ran into the livingroom both shouting (mostly Cynthia)

"Congrats!" Cynthia hugged Lysander then Castiel.

"Congratulations." Sarah handed the two a cake. Liyah skipped through the door with Rosalya.

"I'm still a better guitar player than you." Liyah declared pointing her finger at Castiel.

"It's rude to point." Castiel teased picking her up and tossing her in the air.

"I know I'm short, but that's not an excuse to toss me up like I'm a five year old." Liyah said with a smile poking Castiel in the ribs. Lysander and Leigh talked quietly with Violet, and Iris. Kim conversed loudly with Cynthia, Rosalya, and Alexy. Armin was playing a video game saying he was doing beta testing when Samantha accused him of being lazy. Nathaniel ignored everyone and congratulated Castiel.

"So how have you and Samantha again." Castiel asked. He nudged Nathaniel teasingly. "Gonna tie the knot?"

"I could ask you the same with Sarah." He retorted. "And your mother wanted me to give you this." He offered an envelope. "She had _trouble_ sending it to you."

Castiel took the envelope cautiously unfolding the letter.

_Dear Castiel,_

_I am so proud of you son. Good for you that you finally got something to rub into that...you know. Anyways how's Lysander? It's been so long since we've last talk that I forgot how much you've grown up. I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you. But it makes me so happy that my boy has found something he truly loves, and a beautiful girl to share you future with. Sarah is a lovely girl. She just need to warm up a little, and she'll be a little social bug! _

_Your little sister thinks it's the coolest thing her big brother is going to be famous. She's good friends with Liyah, and the two can relate a lot. _

_We're both so proud of you._

_With lots of love,_

_Mom, and Twilly._

Castiel smiled widely folding the letter. "Is everything alright?" Sarah asked. Castiel hugged her tightly.

"Just perfect."

* * *

**Awww the cutest ending ever! Just kidding I've read sweeter. But next chapter is going to be more of a bromance chapter. TTYLXOX**


End file.
